Shadows and Sunlight
by King Sombra's Return
Summary: King Sombra has returned unknown to any one but when Twilight starts hearing voices in her head telling her to unleash her anger and sadness on those who have wronged her, She seeks knowlege from Cadence when she looses her self almost hurting Cadence and her Brother. She leaves and goes somewhere any where and seeks help from the voice in her head, King Sombra.
1. Chapter 1

It was a wonderful day in Equestria, the sun bathed the land with light, the birds were chirping, and the Crystal castle that held the Princess of Friendship was shining and glowing with light. Princess Twilight and her friends were sitting on their thrones and chatted about how amazing this castle was, how it sparkled and how huge it was, well in truth that was all Rarity. The white Unicorn with a lovely purple mane was rambling about how great the castle was much to Rainbow Dash's annoyance. But while the two mares argued the owner of this spectacle could not think how she got such a glory just a simple mare she was. Granted with the glory of being THE Princess Celestia's graduated student, connected to the Elements of Harmony, The savior of Equestria, and a Princess herself. It was too much to think about. She had just defeated the menace Lord Tyrek, he had tried to take over but the new 'Rainbow Power' had stopped him. Twilight had been in her own world so long she had not noticed her friends calling her name.

" Twilight are you ok? " asked the orange farm pony AppleJack .

" Darling are you feeling bad?" asked the white Unicorn Rarity.

" HEY EGG HEAD SNAP OUT OF IT!" said the cyne mare Rainbow Dash

" Huh what.." The Lavender Alicorn asked as she snapped out of her trance.

" You were out of it." The Pink earth pony Pinkie Pie said out of nowhere appearing behind Twilight.

" A-are you sure you're alright?" asked the shy buttercream colored Pegasus Fluttershy

Twilight was fixing to respond when a sudden wave of dizziness washed over her. It was unlike any other wave of dizziness this one shot pain into her temples it was like a tornado and 2 by 4s were battling in her nogen. She put a hoof to her temple as the pain became worse. Then all she could hear were ringing bells, her hearing had gone out. Then the pain started rushing through her whole form starting at her head and moved through her whole body. she stood up and began to walk to her friends when the pain reached her chest. The pain was unbearable simply unbearable it felt as if someone had taken a knife and stabbed her while casting a fire spell. It burned as her whole body shook in agony, her friends started surrounding her but she did not notice all she noticed as the undearable pain. The pain must have got to her after five agonizing minutes because she blacked out.

* * *

Panic. That's all that rushed through the Five ponies head as her friend had screamed in pain and even more so when she passed out or worse..

Fluttershy was tucked into a tight ball rocking back and forth, Pinkie Pie looked at her friend as her mane slowly became limp, AppleJack took notice of this and and began trying to lift her friends mane, Rainbow Dash was shaking Twilight back and forth violently telling her this wasn't funny she needed to stop the joke, while Rarity was dabbing her eyes with a Mint purple handkerchief trying to calm herself. Nothing seemed to be cheering the mood and when Spike walked in the room after spending the day with the cutie mark crusaders and ran to Twilight, seeing her lying on the cold crystal floor drove him to tears, why was his mother figure on the floor unconscious? With an unusual speed he ran to Twilight as Rainbow gave up her method of waking Twilight up too give room for the distrot little dragon. Spike grabbed Twilight and quickly wrapped her in a tight hug crying into her fur he had not know what had happened but he knew she was hurt. If everyone's spirits hadn't been fully crushed they were now as they saw the poor baby dragon crying his heart out not knowing what had happened, but in truth know one knew what had truly happened to their beloved friend.

* * *

Darkness that is all Twilight could see and pain was all she could feel. She had no idea where she was then she remembered the pain she had felt in the Throne room and one question raised though her mind.

 _' was she dead?'_

She was stuck with terror if she was dead then what would happen to her friends, her friends if she was truly dead they would be struck with sorrow and pain. All she could think about was how her friend would react. FlutterShy would lock herself inside her cottage and cry her fragile heart out, Pinkie would become her old self Pinkamina Diane Pie nopony would be filled with happiness if Pinkie was like that she was depressing and insane like that, Rarity might lose her spark and lose her creative design and lose her business just the thought made Twilight want to shutter. Rainbow Dash would blame herself and shut herself more than normal and lose contact, and AppleJack would take it the hardest since she had stated they would always be connected. Twilight did not know what would happen to AppleJack but she knew she would be emotionally broken as would all her friends, the thought made her want to cry in this black abyss. suddenly she felt warmth like a light surrounding her the darkness faded as she returned to the waking world, she hadn't died she had just passed out and as pleasing as that was she was just so happy none of those terrible things would happen.

 _"Or will your nightmare come true?"_ said a chilling voice inside her head.

It started pulling her back into the darkness as long dark tentacles came and grabbed her fore legs and her front legs as well and started pulling her back into the depths in darkness.

" No NO! I will NOT go back there! " she said filling her horn with magic.

 _" I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter. "_ said the meaning voice as the tentacles wrapped around her whole form consuming her destroying the magic that was pulling her from this cursed trap inside her own mind. If she only knew what was truly happening.

 **Author's Note:** Well it might not be the best but I hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

Warning Light Torchere and light Gore

* * *

Twilight screamed in pain as the vines stretched her limbs as far as they could reach. The pain was unreal as muscles and tendons tore, and Bones shattered. Ripping and snapping sounds echoed in the cold blank place. Just when Twilight thought the pain couldn't get worse, sharp crystals jotted though the vines and tore through the already damaged flesh. Twilight thought she couldn't scream louder than she already had been, It got worse. The pain coursed through her whole body as she felt herself being torn and cut apart. Twilight's vision blurred she could feel death's cruel hooves grip on to her, this is how she was going to die, being torn apart and cut to pieces by crystal covered vines. Just as she was ready to induce deaths hooves a sharp light drove through the darkness, A tall stallion cloaked in a cape and hood of darkness stepped out and shot at the vines, freeing Twilight. The figure used his magic to pick Twilight up from the ground and proceeded to heal her, the muscles and tendons weved back together the bones unsnapped and mended, and her skin healed, soon Twilight looked as good as new. However she was as sore as she was with the damage so pain still coursed through her body. The hooded figure held out his hoof for Twilight to take, she gladly accepted it.

* * *

A warm aura of magic lifted her up and she slowly descended towards reality, she had however felt this before. The hooded figure was the one trying to save her, and he had succeeded in his task Twilight was going back into the real world. The figure chuckled to himself he had really saved her from a sudden death. With a swish of his cloak her disappeared as Twilight came back into reality.

* * *

Fear and panic flooded the room as the five mares and baby dragen watched Twilight's body being torn, broke and ripped apart. Blood was splattered on the floor as the ripping continued, they had tried everything to stop it but there was nothing. The baby dragon was petrified with fear as the scene unfolded around him. Everypony in the room was crying and trying to avoid the gory scene in front of them. Some, there eyes and bodies would not move they included Rainbow Dash, Spike, and AppleJack. The others held on to each other crying in a heap the ones included were Rarity, FlutterShy, and Pinkie Pie. Then a flash of light caught the attention of the ones who could not look away, the blood dried up, the muscles and tendons wove back together as well as the bones mended, the skin healed as well. Twilight looked as she had before she had hours ago. Then the newly healed figure moved her back leg then her front, she was trying to get up. Twilight's friends surrounded her with tears and hugs. Twilight joined along with them as pain coursed though her form.

* * *

Twilight's friends asked her question and questions but all Twilight could say was

" I am so sorry but do you think I could have some rest I still hurt?"

Her friends shared their sorrow by giving her one last hug before they left out of the castle .

Twilight then heard a voice, not from her friends but inside her head.

 _" Your pain is bothering you is it not? "_

Twilight did not know how to respond and the voice spoke once more,

 _"I created a telepathic link between up when I healed you,you can hear what I'm thinking and vise versa. Do you wish for a spell that will take the pain away?"_

Twilight thought about so many things, who is he,how does he know me,why did he help me,what spell?

 _" All will be revealed in time, but for now I need you to trust me. Can you do that Princess?"_

" I trust you." Twilight said in her head

 _" Excellent now just relax and try not to interfere this spell requires my utmost attention."_

A * Gulp * was heard from Twilight as the spell took form, a black aura surrounded her, lifting her in the air. It felt like she was getting a massage from the Spa twins all over her form. Her muscles relaxed and everyone of her nerves were filled with relief, she felt better than she had in months.

" Thank you that helped a lot. What spell did you use?, it was different than the first one."

 _" The first spell I used was a healing spell, this one was a Analgesia spell."_

" That's brilliant only the most talented Unicorns can use that spell. But an Analgesia spell normally stings, when you used it it felt relieving how?"

 _" I combined two spells, the Analgesia spell and a Muscle Relaxants spell."_ he said cooly

" That is even more impressive, you must have used powerful magic."

 _" I will tell you how dear Princess in due time how I managed to heal you good day."_

" Wait don't go! "

 _" Dear Princess whenever you wish to speak with me just call upon me and we shall speak."_

" But how do I call apo-"

 _" How about a code, Shadowlight when ever you say that I will return and when I say that we shall speak face to face, is that alright Princess."_

" Please just call me Twilight." she said blushing at the term 'Princess.

 _" Of course Twilight, I shall take my leave Farewell."_

" Goodbye."

* * *

Twilight was more curious now than ever, he had just left so she wouldn't call him now. As well as him if he called her it was face to face not just in her head, what is she was with her friends, what if he was a kidnapper. No no no that was going over board. Twilight got up and headed out the door where she would talk to her friends and hopefully get her mind off this mysterious stranger.

* * *

What Twilight did not know is that the voice in her head was not just any old Unicorn, no he was something very different, but he had her right were she wanted. He had her everlasting trust.

* * *

 ** _If you don't have any shadows, your not in the light._**

 ** _\- Lady Gaga_**

 ** _Authors Note:_**

 ** _Hope it doesn't seem rushed._**

 ** _\- King Sombra's Return_**


	3. Chapter 3

{ Nightmares}

Twilight had spent the rest of the odd day with her friends, that night she called upon the voice seeking answers. Instead she only got dreams, not horrible dreams but scary none the less.

* * *

Twilight walked through the grassy fields and saw each of her five friends talking, but they weren't nice things.

" Twilight is such a idiot." Applejack said a tone of disgust very noticeable.

" Yes I agree Darling you are so right, she never even thinks about what we say." Rarity said turning up her nose.

" That egghead thinks she's so smart yet she knows nothing." said Rainbow Dash floating on a greyish cloud.

Suddenly it wasn't a dream any more this was really happening they were really saying these things about her.

" No wonder she didn't have any friends in Canterlot she need us to even think she was good." said Pinkie Pie jumping around the others

" Yeah I-I mean we don't even have the Elements any more so we aren't full friends are we." said the timid Fluttershy

" The very first day she said she didn't want to be friends so I say we make that a reality." Rainbow said jumping off the cloud.

" Next week she has had a rough day." Apple Jack said

" Deal!" all five said together.

* * *

This was not a dream this was happening they had all abandoned her and were going to tell her next week, She couldn't bear it and started crying her eyes turning puffy and red. Then she felt someone touching her mane, she looked up a dark ashen grey fore leg was petting her mane. She looked up even further and saw the figure in the shadowed cloak, she opened up and cried as she was filled with a sense of peace and comfort with this figure beside her.

" I am sorry, but remember you are not alone you still have me. You still trust me correct?"

" Of course I trust you, you have helped me through so much in the last day then anyone ever has, and it isn't your fault it's mine I am the worst friend ever-.." she tilted her head down in sadness as the tears began to fall down her cheek

" You are not a bad friend Twilight Sparkle you are kind and so intelligent and smart, they are not deserving to have somepony like you as there friend."

" You R-really T-think so." she said stuttering thought the tears.

He lifted her to him and brought her close, " I do."

With that he leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers, she did not care everything had melted away and she only wanted to be right there and right now. She opened up to him and returned the kiss, after a few seconds he pulled away.

" Did I do something I-."

" No my dear my time with you is limited and now I must go I shall see you again."

" I will be here... Wait! What is your name?"

" For now call me Dark one."

Twilight thought this weird because He was not dark...the cape, she felt like an idiot.

" Goodbye Dark one."

" Farewell my dear Twilight farewell."

The 'Dark One' had not left the corners of Twilight's mind, at least not yet. Everything was falling into play.

* * *

{ Midnight meetings}

Twilight awoke with a start, what had happened she didn't remember dreaming then...Her friends she thought with a snarl. They didn't think she heard them planning to throw her out like a sick puppy, well now she knew what they truly thought of her and Dark One told her tha-. Dark One just thinking of him was making her blush, his long shadow like cape, his ashen grey coat, his deep but sweet voice. Twilight sighed she might like him but she hadn't really been with him that much it was too soon to tell. Then Spike burst through the door,

" Twilight are you up tell me if you are awake."

" Spike I am fine."

" Are you sure are you dizzy,headache, too hot, too cold, are you feeling alright."

It was clear that Spike was scared about the well being of Twilight, for he was shaking and a drop of sweat ran down his face.

" No Spike I am just fine, don't worry about me."

" DON'T WORRY after what happened yesterday you want to NOT WORRY!" The baby Dragen said an angry and sad expression plastered on his face. Finally Spike calmed down and practiced his breathing before continuing.

" Princess Cadence was wondering if you wanted to come to the Crystal Empire next month."

" Wait what are you doing up at midnight?"

The little dragon shrugged his shoulders and gave Twilight a hug returning to his bed

" Well at least I still have Spike."

* * *

{ The Plan }

" That will be perfect." both Twilight and Dark One said, but Dark One had a sound spell so Twilight could not hear him. Then he continued,

" If I can teach Twilight what I wish then when she gets in the empire, not only will I have the strength I need but she will trust me enough to break. After all her friends have ' abandoned ' her."

He said in a sarcastic tone he knew what he was up to for we has been planning this for a Long time, what he hadn't planned for was something in his chest area that hurt every time he thought of the lavender Alicorn.

' Probably nothing' he thought as he lurked deeper in Twilight's subconscious passing by memories erasing this bit, messing with that one, and so on and so forth. Twilight was really the perfect target, he smirked revealing sharp fangs for he would need them very soon.

* * *

{A Sisterly Talk}

Princess Luna was walking through the halls of Canterlot Castle when she heard a noise in the throne room, she immediately lit up her horn making her armor appear as well as her sword. You could never be sure these days, she barged in the throne room head on knocking the intruder over reviling. Her sister, Princess Celestia.

" Tia what art thou doing at this hour, thy should be asleep do you need our help chasing away though's foul dreams?"

" No no Lulu I just wished to clear my head."

The Princess of the Night scowled at her old nickname before getting off her older sister, Princess Celestia wasn't even phased that Princess Luna had barged in and pinned her to the cold, stone floor.

" Oh well you startled us we thought there was an intruder coming to deliver a fast and painless death to the Alicorns, We can never be too cautious." The younger Princess said coldly.

" Oh Lulu you can relax that has not happened in over three hundred years." Celestia said with a chuckle.

" Must you use the name Star Swirl gave us this humiliating sister of the Sun?"

" Can you stop talking like you did a thousand years ago?"

" Fine Sister of the Sun you win this round, but worry not we are not so easily bested."

" I know little sister, trust me I know." Celestia said with one last giggle.

" Sister you should return to your Chambers we shall watch over the night" "better than being imprisoned in it's glory" Luna said quietly.

" Farewell dear sister."

" Until the Dawn sister of the Sun, until Dawn." she said sadly looking at the moon.

Author's Note: Ok so hope you enjoyed it, this was four Chapters mashed together so, Yay Luna. There will be other characters beside Twilight & Dark One, just so you know.


	4. Chapter 4

The Friendship express rolled on the tracks heading to the Crystal Empire, the Mane Six Five were in one train car with Spike the Dragon, while The Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle was in the other train car. Despite there being plenty of room in the car with the others. They all had gotten letters to come to the Crystal Empire, to spend time with Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. Twilight's 'friends' were like family to Cadence and Shining Armor, and treated them like so.

" Whoo-ooe! I say it's awful nice for Princess Cadence and Twilight's brother to invite us to the Empire." Apple Jack said.

" I know Darling, It seems like only yesterday my little Spikey-wikey saved the Empire during the Equestria games."

Rarity proclaimed as she flipped her mane.

" Aww shucks thanks, Rar." Spike said a light pink blush making it's way onto the baby Dragons face.

" I J-just can't wait to see the animals." Fluttershy stated.

" Well you'll get your chance we're almost there." Rainbow dash said looking out the window.

" Hey Pinkie are you ok Sugarcube?" Apple Jack said a hint of concern in her voice.

" Huh, oh yeah I'm fine just kinda worried about Twilight." She said sadly, Everypony turned to the door where Twilight rested unknowing of their concern.

 _" I can't wait to see Cadence and Shining, they will be happy to see me and the girls...No! They have betrayed me they, they..." Twilight sighed ' perhaps it was just a dream the Girls wouldn't really shun me like that, Would they?' She thought when a voice interrupted her_

 _ **' Of course they would you idiot! They were lying to you from the Start!'**_

 _'Wait, I am talking to myself?'_

 _ **'Perhaps, you're smart enough to figure it out.'**_

 _' I didn't know I could be that rude, yeash.'_

 _ **' Ugh, well I am you you are me and we both know that they betrayed you! We know the difference between a Dream and a Vision, and that was a Vision we both know it so don't deny it!'**_

 _'Your right! I mean, I am, Ugh that is confusing'_

 _ **'...'**_

 _' Hey were did you,... ugh never mind. And to think I thought they were my friends, they were just using me! Calm down Twilight just calm down you can talk to Cadence when you get there.'_

Twilight practiced the breathing exercise Cadence taught her, and it worked! She was fit as a fiddle, and confused where did that phrase even come from?

* * *

The Crystal Empire, Beacon of hope of love. It has stood proud against many attacks, Battles and even a thousand year banishment. Even if that was by accident, but now it was calm, peaceful, now that the new Prince and Princess had proven themselves to be kind and generous. Cadence and Shining looked over the Railing of the crystal Palace, they watched as the Train came to a stop and dropped off there visitors.

* * *

Twilight was walking away from the group as fast as she could with her head in the book, she was trying to avoid them as much as possible. Then she saw the crystal Heart, she looked at it and only one thought crossed her mind. How it sparkled in the sunlight how it moved a such a gentle pace, it was all so disgusting.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and AppleJack caught up with Twilight, and looked at her strangely.

" Why is she looking like she hates something?" Rainbow whispered to AppleJack.

" I don't know sugarcube,maybe we should ask?"

" I don't know if that is such a good idea Aj."

" Well I'm gonna help her, she looks like a pig who just got a good ol bath." Applejack told Rainbow

" Fine, but if she yells at you I'm not gonna help ya." Rainbow said sticking her muzzle in the air.

" Why in tarnation would she do that, she wouldn't yell at us."

" Well I don't know maybe because she has been avoiding us for three days and the whole ride here and now, she's looking at the whole Empire like somepony just blew up a bookstore!" Rainbow told her friend very clearly annoyed.

" Well just because she has been acting a little off doesn't mean she isn't our friend!" AppleJack said pushing RainbowDash away.

" Yeash sorry, I know how you are about our friendship. I shouldn't have pushed your buttons, I'm sorry."Rainbow said looking away.

" It's ok RD, I understand where you're coming through as well. Twi has been acting very weird and I want to see if she's ok. I mean why in tarnation would she avoid us for three and a half days?" AppleJack said tilting her hat down.

* * *

Twilight was storming through the crowd, everywhere she looked she saw the citizens of the Crystal Empire. They smiled, laughed, and played all through the city. Twilight looked at behind her and saw AppleJack and Rainbow Dash right behind her, she looked at both of them, hate clearly visible. Then she saw AppleJack plush Rainbow away, a smile was clearly evident.

 _" Wait what the hay! Why am I smiling when my...my...friends..are...NO! They are not my friends why would a thought like that cross my mind? Perhaps all the stress is making me scatter brained. Yes, that's it the stress that is what is making all these thoughts pop up."_

* * *

Prince Shining Armor and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, or Cadence as she preferred

were looking over the balcony of the Crystal Palace, with smiles plastered upon their faces. They looked down and saw all of the 'Girls' as Twilight referred to them walking and bouncing through the city towards that Place. Something that Cadence noticed was that, Twilight was walking as far away from her friends as possible and had a scowl upon her muzzle.

" Darling , do you think something is wrong with Twilight?" Cadence said gently

"I can't tell but something is bothering her, I mean look how far away she is from her friends and look how she's ignoring them." Shining said concern clearly evident in his voice.

" I think you're right, but what could it be?" Cadence said

" I don't know Cadence, I don't know." Shining said breaking his gaze away from Twilight and towards Rainbow And AppleJack.

The Royal couple saw how the were trying to pick up their pace to catch up with Twilight, but ultimately failing.

* * *

Twilight looked up and saw the Castle doors right in front of her. She would finally get to talk to Cadence and her brother about her problems!

 _ **' Or perhaps they will take your so called ''friends'' side, have you thought about that?'**_

 _" They wouldn't do that, they are my family." She told...herself_

 _ **' Uh Huh, but don't you remember how gullible your brother is falling for that Queens trap and how-'**_

 _" Don't you Dare talk about my brother like that!"_

 _ **' Geez, well than. I suppose you love yelling at yourself, don't you?'**_

 _" Shut up you thing, I mean Pony, I mean me...Ugh! Just shut up, who and whatever you are!"_

 _ **'...'**_

 _" Hello? Well you're gone finally."_

Twilight stopped and wiped the back of her hoof against her forehead, wiping away sweat she didn't have.

 _" Perhaps I should just stop talking to myself, go inside, talk to Cadence and Shining, and hang out for the rest of my time here."_

" Twilight!"

The Alicorn in question, turned around and looked for who called her name, It was Starlight Glimmer her student.

" Starlight!, how was your trip with Sunburst?"

" Oh it was fine, we looked at all kinds of magic." Starlight said a light blush on her face.

 _ **' Tututu, isn't she part of your so called friends?'**_

 _ **" yes but Starlight will understand my point of view!"**_ She said gritting her teeth inside of her head.

" Um...Twilight are you ok? "

" Oh yeah, sorry got caught up in my thoughts."

" uh huh, let me guess checking over your checklist or thinking about that cute guard Blast Lentry, I think?"

" Uh uh..."

" It's ok Twi I won't tell anypony." she said winking

" Thanks, I guess Starlight?"

" haha, So anything happen while I was gone?"

" Ugh, I will tell you all about it later. " Twilight said gritting her teeth

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Applejack watched as she and Starlight had a little reunion.

" What the-" Rainbow said her jaw almost hitting the ground.

" She ignores all of us, but hangs out with Starlight. Something weird is definitely goen on." Apple Jack said.

" Yep!" Rainbow Dash said gritting her teeth

* * *

Starlight saw Twilight walk away, as soon as the purple Alicorn walked away she made her way over to the group.

" Ok anypony want to tell me why Twilight is acting like Somepony blew up a bookstore, when she talks about you?"

" Thank You!" Rainbow Dash said

" Well it all started three days ago-" Applejack said telling the story about the four days Starlight was gone.

* * *

" The voice in my head was right, I can't trust her." Twilight said as she saw her student walk away to see her X-friends.

 _ **' I told you so, but anyway just stop calling me you. Just call me...Midnight.'**_

 _" Midnight...Huh, thanks for your help."_

 _ **' Any time, Twilight, now let's go see if we can trust your Crystal family."**_ she said If she was real others would have seen a smirk on her face.

* * *

'The Dark one' was wandering through the mind of the Princess of Friendship, his plan was moving along even better than he had thought! She was putty in his hoofs, she would eat up everything he said. His smile turned into a cruel smirk, It was going to be soon very soon,he thought as sharp fangs brushed against his gums. As a very good ally of his once said, _" This day is going to be Perfect!"_

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry about the grammar, and the long wait. I need a new Proof-Reader. But I will try my best to make it as smooth as possible. I also added a new character to the story. Starlight Glimmer, I know I said it was a few months away from Tyricks defeat, but I don't know how time works in Equestria and so I just flew with it. I hope you enjoyed the story anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Flash Sentry one the only non-crystal guard in the Crystal Empire, though he was only a normal pegasus he loved a Princess. Not the Kind- Sun Princess, Not the Radient,X-evil- Princess of the Moon, Not the Princess of Love, but the glorious kind, sweet,loving Princess- Twili-

" Hey kid get your head out if the clouds we have a job to do!" A grey earth pony with a blueish purple mane and violet eyes. His cutie mark was that of a purple symbol inside of a pearl colored sphere, It was Nights the only other non-Crystal pony in the Empire, serving as a guard.

" Hey Kid, what were you so high in the clouds about." The guard said hinting at Flash

" Nothing you need to know about Nights." Flash said a look of attitude hinted on his face

" Geez, kid I was just kidding lighten up."

" Sorry Night's, I'm just a little on edge."

" Why, Flash?"

" Well Night's, I'm not only going to ask out my crush, but I have to ask her brother first." Flash said a bead of sweat dripping down his face.

" Well, Good luck on that one." Nights said walking away back to his post, shaking his head.

* * *

Princess Twilight walked up to her big brother and sister in-law,

"Cadence, Shining am I glad to see you!" She said a smile replacing her scowl.

" Twily it's good to see ya sis." Shining said a big grin plastered on his face.

" Hey Twilight, how is everything?" Cadence said, not buying her sudden change in attitude.

" I'll tell you about it later." Twilight said through gritted teeth

" Right now I need to-" she started before she was interrupted by a certain grey Guard.

" Your Highnesses, The other Mares, who accompanied has arrived." The Guard Nights said clearly.

" Thank you Nights you may go." Cadence said soft and sweet.

 _"The way she talks makes me want to vomit, that guard should know his place!"_

 _ **' You know you're right. We should get out of here before those so called morons get here and sweet talk us into ' Friendship '**_

 _" Yeah, your right."_

Twilight didn't know why but her eyes were watering.

" Cadence, Shining I think I am going for a little walk around the empire."

 _" Hopefully, they will leave you alone."_ she thought

With that she walked out of the castle doors, before running into a certain orange pegasus,

" We have to stop running into-"

" Shut up with the cheesy romance line." she said with a roll of her eyes.

" Oh uh well I. " He cleared his throat " Well, Princess Twilight will you go out with me tonight?" He said a bead of sweat making it's way down his face. something clicked within Twilight, she no longer felt the strain of Midnight's influence and she no longer felt angry or hurt. She felt free.

" Yes of course, I will need the time,place,attire, and so forth."

She said pulling out her schedule

" Oh um, yes. It will be at the Crystal Copela, 6:00, and classical I suppose?." he said rubbing the back of his neck with his hoof.

" Alright all set, see you then." She said smiling, for real in true happiness, for what seamed for the first time in years.

" Maybe I can ask Rarity to make me a-"

[i **]' STOP right there, What the BUCK was that. And NO, we are not going to Rarity for a stupid little dress. Do you really think he can fill in what those blockheads did to you. They DITCHED you, and what about what they said huh. Did you Suddenly FORGET, that little train of thought!?'**

" Your-your," she sighed in defeat walking away to her room.

 _ **' That's what I thought!'**_ Midnight said inside Twilight's mind.

 _" Your-YOUR WRONG!,AND I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE!"_ She yelled inside her head. blasting Midnight away from her train of thought for now.

* * *

 _ **' Well how did that go blockhead!'**_ _Midnight asked angrily to 'The dark one'_

 _" I don't understand everything was going perfectly, until...THAT STALLION!" The Dark ones cloak came off revealing a Dark Unicorn with a dark snarl._

 _" And you shall NOT treat me that way YOU will treat me with the Proper RESPECT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"_

 _' Yes master.' Midnight whimpered_

 _" Now I suggest you go back up there and deal with Twilight."_

 _ **' Umm how do you intend for me to do that master, she kind of is filled with-'**_ Her cheeks puffed out as she replied _**' Love! Ugh!'**_

 _"I understand, and I will take care of things from here. All I have to do is spread my darkness further inside her mind and then she will-"_

 _ **' You done monaloging, or am I gonna have to find away out here myself.'**_

'The Dark One' snarled, turning in a 180 turn around.

 _ **' Ok okay, I get the memo. I will just-'[/be][/in] 'The Dark one' flashed his horn which was curved and red matching his Ruby red eyes.**_

 ** _" Get out of my site"_**

* * *

 _ **Flash waited patiently for Twilight. He was wearing a Dark blue Tux, with a red tie, and a white crystal rose. He looked up at the clock, 6:00. She probably, didn't come. Just then the doors opened revealing Twilight, She was in a Stunning dark purple dress, black slippers, and her mane was done up in a classy bun.**_

 _ **" Sorry I'm late." Twilight said blushing, Flash didn't notice he was too busy looking into those sparkling violet eyes.**_

 _ **" Huh, oh yeah. Right this way, I got a table outside. I heard you like to look at the stars so I thought when it got dark that-"**_

 _ **" Thank you." She said, putting an end to his endless ranting.**_

 _ **" Oh, here you go." He said passing the rose to her, putting in her mane.**_

 _ **Twilight blushed, deeply.**_

* * *

 _ **The night went on very well, the Princess and the Guard talked throughout the dinner. Until the subject, of her 'Friends' came up.**_

 _ **" So what about your friends, how are they?" He said after a mouthful of Hay and cheese soup.**_

 _ **" Um well, they, um." She shifted in her seat, not sure how to proceed.**_

 _ **Flash put his hoof on Twilight's, giving her a caring smile.**_

* * *

 _ **Twilight let it all out everything that happened, though the last four days. From her painful experience to her friends 'betraying' her.**_

 _ **" Twilight I am sure, that was all just a dream. Your friendship is one of the most powerful things I have ever seen, I know you can get through anything." He said nuzzling Twilight.**_

* * *

 _ **" What, WHAT! THIS STUPID PEGASUS, HAS SET BACK EVERYTHING. I THINK IT IS TIME, I take matters into my own hooves!" He said, crashing his hooves onto the solid, atmosphere. Making shadows rise up and cover everything, Black Crystals jutting though everything tearing through all the memories of her friends. And most importantly, Destroying every good, happy feeling she felt around Flash Sentry!**_

 ** _" Now Twilight you shall be Mine!" He said as his eyes lit up green as the corners took up Purple wisps of smoke. A dark, deep cruel laughter, turned dark and menacing._** _ **" You shall be mine."**_

* * *

 _ **Twilight was walking back with Flash, when a pain hit her. It started in her head and spread, through her veins and into her heart.**_

 ** _" NO, not again!"_**

 _ **" Twilight are you okay!? "**_

 _ **Twilight's world went black as the pain numbed her senses.**_

* * *

 _ **"Twilight, Twilight!" Flash said trying to get the Princess up when she opened those beautiful sparkling eyes.**_

 _ **" Ugh! I have to go!"**_

 _ **"Wait Twilight, I." He dropped his head in sadness, him thinking he could have a chance with a Princess. How stupid was he?**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, I had to. The Flashlight ship was a little hard to write, and also please don't hate me for it! I had to write it, to continue the story. Well hope you like the story, and tell me if I did something wrong. I made a little mistake in editing, but hope you enjoy.

(Besides the Flashlight ship)


	6. Chapter 6

Midnight sat in front of 'The Dark One' clapping her hooves slow and dramatically.

' Nice, outburst. She will be so willing to listen to reason now.' she said shaking her head.

" I had no choice, She would have been too far gone for me to handle if not other wise."

' Yeah by the way, she is headed to the libary.' Midnight said rising from the 'ground'

" And..." he said gesturing with his hoof for her to continue.

' And, you should get her to look at the books with dark magic. I swear I don't know who the Evil mastermind is sometimes.' She said with a roll of her eyes.

" Um may I remind you, if she uses Dark Magic now she will lose her trust in both me and you."

' Oh yeah because me and her are like two peas in a pod.' she said in a high pitched sarcastic voice.

He growled, like a predator going after his prey.

" I suggest you shut your mouth, before I cut out your tongue!" he said eyes, narrowing.

Midnight shrunk back, ears falling and eyes bugging out.

" That's what I thought!"

' Well I have to, uh you know go.' she said whimpering

* * *

' The Dark One' was looking around Twilight's subconscious, everything was darker. Just how he liked it. when he saw a flash of light, it was small but there in the least. It was heart shaped, he thought Flash had some how. It was to him. The only piece of light left was, love towards 'The Dark One'. Something clicked in his chest plate, was it no. Shadows can't love, he knew that very clearly.

" Ever since Radiant Hop-, No stop that train of thought right away! I have to focus. " He would deal with the ray of light later. But why wait.

" I can use to my advantage." he said his laugh turning dark and sinister, and his smile turning cruel. The shadows picked him up and moved him to where he could reach Twilight.

* * *

' Twilight, give me another chance. ' Midnight pleaded, hoping Twilight wasn't to far gone.

" I-I-i suppose so, you're just trying to help me."

' Yes, oh you won't regret it!'

" I better not, or I will be having a Midnight on my wall!"

' Yeah, how dark is your mind. And you can't kill me anyway I don't have a body.' Midnight said scoffing.

" Well that's what magic is for." Twilight said a twisted smile on her face.

' Oh, Darkness.' Midnight said gulping, noticing just how much alike Twilight and her master was.

'The Dark One' saw this and headed back to her subconscious.

" Perhaps making her whole mind dark was a good idea after all." he said shivering in delight

' Not if you want me to stay alive!' Midnight said appearing next to her master.

" Fine, i'll fix it!" He said lighting his horn, with light and spreading it across her mind.

* * *

For the second time that night, Twilight blacked out.

* * *

" It- is -done." ' The Dark One' said clearly out of breath.

' Master are you ok?' Midnight asked concern in her voice

" I am fine!" he said falling down

' MASTER!' Midnight said racing towards him

" Ugh, that spell left me weaker than I thought. You will have to lead Twilight for now, Don' .IT!" he said deadly narrowing his eyes.

' Y-yes M-master' She said teleporting to where she could reach Twilight.

* * *

Twilight woke up, her mind felt fuzzy and light. In truth she was spinning, the whole room felt like she had just twirled in circles for hours.

"Ugh, what happened."

' Twilight are you alright?' Midnight asked, not really caring.

" Yes Midnight, I am just fine." She said gritting her teeth, while she was out she saw visions of her friends betraying her and turning her own family against her.

" Let's get out of here, I need to talk to Cadence and Shining."

' And what about Flash?' Midnight asked curious for her ancer

" That moron can jump off the tallest Crystal tower for all I care!" she said

'Good.' She said, her ethereal form smirking

" What did you say?" Twilight snapped

' Nothing!' Midnight said not wanting to upset Twilight or her master.

* * *

'The Dark One' sat on his haunches staring at the heart shaped piece of light. He had Lightened up Twilight's mind, knowing Midnight would push the right buttons and would be dead by morning.

" I don't understand, never in a thousand years I would ever think somepony could-" He stopped and closed his eyes, when he did he saw the image of a mare. She had a light purple crystal coat, as well as a teal mane. Her eyes were shining sapphire, and Her flank had a medical symbol, showing her power for healing others. She was lovely how her mane sparkled, the image changed. Revealing a lavender mane,with a dark mane, with a pink, and purple stripe, her eyes were a bright violet and her cutie mark was a pink star with five white stars surrounding it. She was so lovely.

" NO! I am better than this I will not let some idiotic,- Oh who am I kidding, she is so much like me it's ridiculous. Ugh, I will deal with that later!"

He got up making sure none of the light was spreading, nothing. It was going to be very boring until he got enough strength to visit Twilight.

* * *

There was only one important thing that crossed ' The Dark One's ' Mind.

"Can Shadow's Love? If they can is this what these painful thumps in my chest are, perhaps and perhaps not. There is only one way to find out." With that he grabbed the shadows and lifted himself to where he could speak to Twilight. No matter how painful it was. He needed to know, and he would find out before his plans would proceed. She would not become the next Hope, he knew that much was certain.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So yeah, Another chapter. The Chapters have been doubled! Sorry if it felt rushed. This chapter is mostly what ' The Dark One' is doing. And what he is planning, if you know who Hope is, awesome. If you don't well...She is a Mare in the IDW Comics. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
